A Christmas Miracle?
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: The fate prepares a crazy Christmas for our agents. Or not? This is a 'Joann and G'-story.


All characters and all rights at 'NCIS: Los Angeles' belong to CBS and Shane Brennan Productions. The following story does not serve any commercial purposes, but was written only for the pleasure of fans. An injury of Copyright is not intended. All further persons belong to the authoress.

English is my second language, if you find any mistakes in my story please send them back to me for correction.

I also would be very glad to get your reviews. So I can become a better writer and you will have more fun while reading my stories.

**A Christmas Miracle?**

**A "Joann and G"-Story**

It was a week before Christmas and all went haywire. In the stores the shopping madness contributed to its climax. Also for the NCIS hell was going on. Shortly before Christmas, the number of crimes skyrockets: Domestic violence, because families were unable to agree on anything concerning Christmas; burglaries to get money or gifts; missing employees, partners or children who wanted to escape the Christmas madness; deliveries, which disappeared in the chaos of the quantities of shipments. The NCIS had to investigate all reports, which meant that the OSP was assigned on fewer special cases, caused by the number of cases.

"I loathe Christmas!" Joann walked into the headquarters, with sparkling eyes, bright red cheeks and clenched fists. "Everyone knows when Christmas is coming, but, nevertheless, all behave as if they had been surprised and burst into madness and mayhem! And this should go on for another week!" She literally snorted with rage.

Callen actually wanted to ask her what had happened, but decided against it when he saw that Ray, who came in behind Joann, violently shook his head. Thus he looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, when she disappeared to the showers, still grumbling to herself. Then he turned to Ray.

"What happened?"

"The assignment at the mall." Ray rolled his eyes and sat down with a sigh.

"The kidnapped grandson of the Marine-General?" Sam came down from the Ops, from where he had observed Joann's outburst with a chuckle.

"Yeah, exactly. Only that the child was not kidnapped, but simply got lost in the crush of people. Joann and I found the little boy. He was sitting good-humored in the corner of a candy store and stuffed himself with everything, what the shop had to offer." Ray smirked. "Joann grabbed the boy and wanted to bring him back to his grandfather. Only the little boy didn't want. He started to scream like a banshee, then he stopped abruptly, got big eyes and vomited. Joann wasn't fast enough and was hit. A large part got on her jeans and shoes. I was just able to prevent her from grabbing the boy by the collar and tugging him across the mall to the General. After handing over the child to the grandfather the general admitted a little contrite, that he was a bit inattentive." Now Ray grinned from ear to ear. "You can imagine what was going on with Joann. She blushed and took a deep breath."

"Don't tell me she...?" Callen did not dare to express the question.

Sam's eyes opened wide. "You want to say, that Joann…Not at a three-star general?" He did not complete his question.

"Speak up, Mr. Wingate, what had Miss MacKenzie done? Don't put us on the rack any longer." Hetty had come into the bullpen, after she had watched Joann storming through the headquarters.

In spite of the sudden appearance of his boss, the smile didn't disappear from Ray's face. "No, Joann didn't yell at a three-star general. However, she has looked at him so angry that the General looked at once like a Private, which one has read the riot act. Then she turned around and stormed out of the mall. I could hardly catch her." Ray stopped grinning, and threw a hesitating glance at Hetty. "She was cursing and swearing on the whole way back here. And she has gone pretty quickly. I'm not sure but I think we have been caught by speeding."

Hetty shook her head and threw a persuaded glance to Callen. "I had hoped that Miss MacKenzie would exert a good influence on you, Mr. Callen, in terms of fast-paced driving. It seems to me that probably it is vice versa."

Sam just managed to disguise his laughter behind a coughing fit. Nevertheless, Hetty looked sharply at him before she went back to her office.

Callen sighed. "Jo and her temper. At least she hasn't given the general a bit of her mind. That would have come to a bad end."

After Hetty was gone, Sam could not hold him back any longer and laughed freely. "G, she has plenty of temperament, but she is not stupid. However, I really would have seen with pleasure how Joann got a three-star general down just with her look."

Ray also laughed out loud now. "That was absolutely great. A sight I will never forget all my life."

Callen also was laughing. "Yeah, Jo has quite her moments."

…

Deeks grinned cheeky-charmingly at his girlfriend. "You lost, Kens, so we celebrate at my place. I'm so sorry for you!"

"That was unfair! You're cheating!" Angrily Kensi glared at her boyfriend.

They had been called to an assignment at the airport. During the whole way both had argued and debated about with whom they should celebrate Christmas. Finally Kensi had let herself in for a rather crazy proposal of Deeks. Upon completion of the assignment, which had turned out to be false alarm, they parked outside the main exit of the airport and were counting the first twenty-four people who came out. There were fourteen men and ten women. Thus Deeks had won.

"Oh, and how should I have done this?" Deeks could not stop grinning. He did not win often against Kensi.

"You're the king of cheaters! You probably have bribed someone by the airport staff." Kensi pouted. She had looked forward to cozy Christmas days in her apartment and now nothing came of it. Deeks and she had quite different conceptions of ,cozy'.

…

Nell softly hummed a Christmas carol to herself. She enjoyed the days before Christmas, her apartment was decorated Christmassy and she wanted to spend the holidays with her family in the North East. Especially Nell was looking forward to the snow, which belonged to Christmas for her. Unfortunately there was no snow in Los Angeles.

Eric was annoyed. All day long Nell hummed to herself and seemed not to be aware of it. Sure, he liked Christmas, but not in such large doses. In addition, Nell's repertoire was limited to just three carols.

"It's enough, Nell!" Eric finally gave vent to his frustration. "Stop with the stupid hum! For the rest of my life I'm going to hate these three carols!"

Stunned by the outburst of her colleague, Nell turned to Eric. "What do you mean? Which hum?"

"Are you really unaware of it? The whole day long you are humming for yourself always the same three Christmas carols!"

"Really? I hadn't notice that..." Nell did not understand what Eric wanted.

He moaned and jumped up from his chair. "Now I can understand why our colleagues feel to deal with the sandbag again and again. I need a break."

Still slightly confused, Nell looked after him. Then she turned back to her work. After a few moments she was humming to herself again.

…

In the morning two days before Christmas Deeks arrived at headquarters quite contrite. Theatrical sighing, he sat down at his desk. With sad puppy eyes he looked at Kensi who chewed her usual breakfast burrito.

"What?" Kensi mumbled with full mouth.

"After all we have to celebrate Christmas at your place." Deeks looked profoundly sad.

"Why?" Kensi was so astonished that she nearly choked on her last bite.

"The house is fumigated."

"Huh?" Suspiciously Kensi looked at her boyfriend. He had pulled out all the stops to make the Christmas party take place at his place and now he did not want that anymore? Kensi could hardly believe that.

"We have a vermin infestation in the house."

"That's nothing new, after all you live there." Sam came in and did not miss this fit occasion.

Deeks looked at Sam sorely, but then he turned back to Kensi. "We have an infestation in the house and it has to be fumigated. Apparently I am the only one who remains in the city during the Christmas days. The other tenants will leave Los Angeles. So the landlord has decided to seize the opportunity and to fumigate the house from 24th to 26th December."

Kensi swallowed the last bite. "That means we do not only celebrate Christmas at my place, but you also want to stay at my home for three days?"

Again Deeks sighed exaggerated, but then the rogue flashed upon his eyes. "We can celebrate Christmas twice. Once at yours and, when I can return to my apartment, also at mine."

Kensi laughed uproariously. "I'm not stupid! Then you also want to have two gifts."

Sam fell into Kensi's laughter. "He is not quite so stupid, our pain in the neck."

"I can even try it!" Deeks grinned at Kensi. Then he became serious. "Is that okay for you?"

"Of course." Kensi smiled at him.

Sam still grinned broadly. "You shouldn't miss this opportunity, Kensi, and leave him there to be disinfected. Perhaps then he no longer dovetails so much nonsense."

While Kensi and Sam were laughing, Deeks put on an offended expression. Before he could give a suitable answer, Eric's whistle echoed through the building.

…

"Again made a crazy day." With a relieved sigh Joann leaned back in the passenger seat and closed her eyes. "I'm beginning to believe that during the Christmas season Los Angeles attracts all the lunatics in the country."

"Do you want to say, Jo, that at Christmas time in New York there are no wackoes?" Callen looked smirking at his girlfriend, while he was driving through rush hour traffic. On the one or other maneuver Hetty certainly had thrown her hands up in horror.

Joann was too tired to think about Callen's driving style. "Sure, certainly they are all over the world where Christmas is celebrated. However, considerably less than here." Suddenly Joann grinned, opened her eyes and looked at Callen. "The whole world is a madhouse, but Los Angeles is the headquarters!"

Callen had to smile. "And we are the keepers, or how do you see that?"

"I'm not so sure. Maybe we are also the patients. Think about Marty!"

This time, they laughed together.

"Well, the good news is we're almost done. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, then the worst should be over."

Callen became serious. "Or not. Especially at the holidays the families are often running high. Also the number of suicides is particularly high."

"I know, G. But we have a holiday. At least, Hetty had said that. This year a different unit will do the service at the holidays." Joann closed her eyes again. "In addition today I got the last gift. Now Christmas can come."

Callen chuckled, but then became thoughtful. They would spend Christmas with Joann's family. Jason had invited them both and Scott to his place, for the children's sake. It would be strange for him to celebrate a family Christmas. That was something that he did not know. Then he remembered a conversation that he had conducted with Scott and Jason, a few days after Joann told him of the invitation. Both had made it absolutely clear, that he, G. Callen, was a part of this family. His family. Callen shook his head, repressed these thoughts and focused on the traffic.

…

"What? You must be joking!"

Given Kensi's loud exclamation everyone looked up from the paperwork. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the present day had been unexpectedly quiet. After an appropriate remark of Hetty, all of them had taken the opportunity to do their reports.

"What do you think? Of course I'll be right there and have a look at it!" With a fury rage, Kensi ended the phone call. "Callen, I have to go home immediately. Apparently it has been a burst pipe in the apartment above me and now water runs into my apartment." Kensi hastily grabbed her purse and her car keys.

"That's obvious, Kensi. Give us a call if you know what's going on." Callen looked at his hurrying away colleague.

"Sure," and off she went.

"That did not sound good." Joann was worried. She remembered the earthquake and the damage it had done to her apartment. Water could be as destructive.

Sam tried to calm everyone. "Maybe Kensi is lucky and it's not so bad. Wait and see."

…

When Kensi reported an hour later, it was clear to everyone, that it was so bad. Kensi had called Deeks, who immediately turned the conversation on speaker.

"Everywhere is water! It comes through the ceiling and runs down the walls, like a waterfall! Meanwhile, the water runs under my apartment door to the outside! Everything is wet!" Kensi was completely in a state of agitation. "What shall I do now?"

"Keep calm, Miss Blye." As usual, no one had heard Hetty. "You will get help. We organize everything from here. Start clearing your apartment, we will arrange everything else." Hetty made Deeks a sign.

He switched off the speakers and talked softly and reassuringly to Kensi. Then he ended the conversation. "What now?"

"You finish immediately all your work. We currently have no truck here, but several vans. You take them, go to Miss Blye and help her to clear the apartment. Meanwhile, I will organize a spot in one of our warehouses. I will inform you whereto you can bring Miss Blye's property. Take Miss Jones and Mr. Beale along. You will need all helping hands."

Hetty did not wait, if her instructions had been followed, but immediately went to her desk and started making phone calls.

Hastily everyone folded their files, shut down their laptops, picked up the car keys and drove at top speed to Kensi. There, it looked really bad. As ordered by Hetty, Kensi had already started to clear her apartment.

Callen took one look at the chaos and immediately told his team off. "Kensi, clear out your bedroom with Deeks. Jo and Ray, you take care of the kitchen, Sam and I will do the same for the living room. Place everything, that's dry, immediately into the vans. Put the wet things outside in the sun. Nell, Eric, keep an eye on Kensi's possessions and try to dry as much as possible. We will help you when we have finished clearing out."

Finally, everything was stowed. With sagging shoulders Kensi threw a look at the things that could not be saved and swallowed hard. "And what now? The apartment is not habitable for a few weeks. Where am I going to live?"

Deeks clasped her in his arms. "At my place, of course, that goes without saying."

"Oh yeah? As from tomorrow you are homeless yourself, at least for three days."

Actually Deeks had not thought about that. But he kept his chin up. "So what? Then we go to a hotel for these three days and let us get spoiled a bit."

"You will now get a room in Los Angeles? Over the holidays? The only one you will get is a hovel!" There was a suspicious glint in Kensi's eyes.

"Jo and I have already spoken about it." Callen interfered. "You will come to us for this time and celebrated Christmas with us. We won't let you spend the holidays in an impersonal hotel room."

"But I think you celebrate with your brother?" Kensi threw a puzzled look to Joann.

"Right. I called up Jason and Carol on our way here. We shall bring you with us in any case." Joann grinned at Kensi. "Jason said that the twins certainly will be pleased about a new playfellow."

After a moment of astonishment everybody broke out in snorting laughter. Unsuccessfully Deeks tried to look offended. After a few moments he gave up and joined the laughter. When everyone had calmed down, they drove Kensi's belongings to the warehouse that Hetty had told them. While everything was unloaded and stored, Kensi packed, what she would need. Then they went back to headquarters.

…

Christmas Eve had arrived. The team went to work at headquarters yet again. Actually, everyone should have holiday today. But because of their relief effort the day before their work was not finished. So they appeared just for a few hours.

Eric thoughtfully looked over at his colleague. When Nell had arrived in the morning, she had hummed to herself like the days before. Suddenly the humming fell silent. She also did not look happy anymore.

"Nell, what happened?"

A pair of sad eyes looked at him. "My flight was canceled. Because of a snowstorm."

Eric was confused. A snowstorm in Los Angeles? But then the penny dropped. "Your destination airport."

"Yes, and according to weather forecast, the storm will continue over the holidays. The whole region is affected by the storm, so I also can't switch to a different airport. Nobody could tell me when the next flight will go in that direction." Tears glittered in Nell's eyes. "I don't come to my family and I am alone at Christmas."

Vigorously Eric shook his head. "What nonsense! You won't stay alone, by no means. Just come to me."

"Didn't you tell me, that you celebrate with your neighbors? That won't do."

"The whole house is celebrating. We are all singles with no family in Los Angeles and celebrate Christmas together for a few years. That's always really funny. You will like it. Come on, Nell, say yes." Summoning Eric looked at his colleague.

"Or you both accompany us to Jason and celebrate Christmas with us." As inaudible as Hetty, Joann had entered the Ops and noticed the talk. "It's a family event and we are a family."

"I can't come to your brother!" Nell was really flabbergasted.

Even Erich shook his head. "My neighbors count on me."

Seriously Joann looked at them. "You have turned my father's house into a computer center. So you can celebrate Christmas with us in my brother's house. And that with the family, I mean it. I regard you as family members, just like the others. Only a few people are lucky that friends and colleagues become their family. But I'm one of those people."

Nell and Eric were clearly touched by Joann's words. The two looked at each other, a quick nod ended the wordless exchange.

"Thank you, Joann, we will come with pleasure." Eric smiled at her. "Should we bring anything?"

Joann answered the smile. "Only good mood."

…

Ray frantically grabbed his things together. He was late for his flight.

"Hawaii, isn't it?" Sam looked at his colleagues.

"Yeah, a cousin of mine lives there. She plays host to the family celebration this year. I have to hurry if I still want to get my flight."

"You haven't had to come today. It was only about paperwork." Sam smiled at the young man.

But Ray shook his head. "We are a team, no matter what it's about."

Sam often found faults with Ray, sometimes justified, but most of the time rather unjustified. But what he had liked from the beginning, was Ray's attitude. He was always there for his team and steadfastly backed his partner. Even if the possibility existed that he missed the flight to his family. That was something that Sam honored.

"I'll take you to the airport. Then you'll get your flight anyway."

Ray looked stunned at Sam's smiling face. "Thanks, I gladly accept the offer."

…

The four of them went home. While Kensi and Deeks made themselves home in the guest room, Joann tried to reach Jason or Carol to inform them about the additional guests. No matter what number she chose, she only got a busy signal. Joann was uncertain whether she should be worried or not.

"What's the matter, Lovey?" Callen came out of the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee, and immediately could see that something was wrong.

"Both Jason and Carol have constantly busy lines. And no one answers the fixed landline. Something is wrong."

"Try it with Scott, maybe he knows something."

Joann picked up the phone again. The bell rang at the same moment.

"MacKenzie." Joann listened, then became pale. "Of course, Jason. I take care of it. Pops is already with you?...Yes, it's okay. Tell Carol, I think of her. See you later."

Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks had appeared in the living room. Together with Callen they questioningly looked at Joann. Something bad had happened.

"Carol's father had a heart attack this morning. He is in hospital and things look black. Jason is driving Carol straight to the airport. Pops is with the twins." Joann shook her head. "What kind of crazy Christmas do we have this year? Marty's apartment is fumigated just over Christmas, Kensi's house is under water, Nell's flight to her family has been deleted and now this! Add to this the whole shit, which has happened in our job. Damn it!"

In a mixture of anger, despair and anxiety Joann abruptly left out of the living room. Shortly after, one could hear the slamming of the bedroom door.

Callen sighed. "Guys, fresh coffee is in the kitchen. Otherwise, you know the place." Then he followed Joann into the bedroom.

There a surprise awaited him. Callen had expected to find his girlfriend in tears. Instead, Joann put on running clothes.

"Jo?"

"I need to get rid of my frustration. I would rather swim, G, but therefor time is getting short."

Now Callen was completely confused. "For what is time getting short?"

"We still celebrate Christmas with Jason, for the twins sake. They should have a nice party, even if their mother isn't with them. When I come back from running, I go up to them. Together with Jason and Pops I will prepare everything." Joann hesitated. "Tomorrow morning, after we have unpacked our gifts, I go back up to them and do the rest." Joann leaned over and laced up her running shoes. "You three will follow me in the afternoon, at coffee time." When she straightened up, Joann looked directly at Callen. "I don't give a damn what fate is doing with us. I won't let break Christmas. By nothing and no one!"

Callen chuckled. That was his Jo. She never gave up and was even prepared to quarrel with fate, if it was necessary. He clasped her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

A little breathlessly Joann got free from Callen's arms. A slight smile was on her face. "See you, G." And off she went.

"What was that?" Amazed Deeks watched Joann rush out the door and turned questioningly to Callen.

Callen brought him and Kensi to the current state of affairs.

"Can we do anything? I mean, we can't let Joann do all the work alone, right?"

"Are you about to cook?" Slightly incredulous Deeks looked at his girlfriend. Her cooking skills were less famous than infamous.

"No, I leave this to Jo. Finally, we want to eat the results." Kensi had a very realistic attitude towards her skills. "But what about tidying, cleaning up, decorating, or such things? Maybe we can make ourselves useful." For a moment Kensi looked over at Deeks. "Okay, I would free you from decorating, but house cleaning would certainly be a task for you."

"I can decorate greatly! My apartment is fantastically decorated!" Deeks sounded a little smug. "I have an eye for beautiful things."

"You're the one who has 'embellished' his living room with a picture of dogs playing poker! This has hardly anything to do with an 'eye for beautiful things'."

"Oh, and what about you? I like to beautify my apartment with you! That's probably the best example that I have an eye for beautiful things." Very delighted with himself, Deeks looked at Kensi. He was convinced that he had won this argument. "Ouch!" Again, it had caught his upper arm.

"You surely won't call me a thing and put me on the same level as a totally kitschy picture?" Kensi glared at him. "Under no circumstances I am the decorative mistress on your side!"

Before Deeks could dig a hole for himself, Callen interrupted the exchange of words.

"I'll call Scott and ask him. Then we'll see."

As Joann came back from running, the house was empty. She found a message from Callen, that they would see each other later. This made her a bit perplexed, but then Joann shrugged her shoulders. At the moment she had to do other things.

…

Jason opened the door. "Hello, Little One. Thanks, that you step in."

"Of course, Big One, that's quite clear. Did you expect something different?" She hugged and squeezed him. "Is there already news of Carol's father?"

"No, not yet." Jason looked at his watch. "Carol will disembark in about an hour, then she has to go to the hospital. I think she will reply in two to three hours."

"How do the twins deal with it?"

"Better than expected. But they also have a good distraction."

"I don't understand..." Confused Joann looked up at Jason.

Jason chuckled. At that moment, something rattled loud and a heavy curse was heard. A high red Kensi, wrapped in an apron, shot past the corner and passed Joann with a short "Hi!". From the garden loud laughter echoed in. With wide eyes Joann watched Deeks ran across the patio, pursued by the twins. It was not clear who had more fun: the detective or the children.

"And G?" In the meantime Joann chuckled, too.

"I'm here!" The arm full of Christmas decorations Callen came up from the basement. He breathed a kiss on Joann's cheek and then disappeared in the living room.

"G called and talked to Dad, because they really wanted to help. And now they're here. Deeks ensures that the children don't be in our way. Kensi has volunteered for the cleaning service, but there is not much to do. Carol was almost finished when she got the call. G decorates the living room. When he is finished he wants to decorate the tree with the twins. "Jason smiled gently at his sister. "You've made a wise choice with your friends."

A bit embarrassed, Joann smiled back. "And with my family." Quickly she wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on, let's go into the kitchen and see what we can do."

Jason laughed. "You mean, to which lower services Dad will sentence us. Finally, he taught us to cook."

Arm in arm they went to their father.

…

Nell was unsure whether she had made the right decision. Celebrate Christmas with an almost totally strange family that was not her bag. She missed her family, but still no flight went in their direction. The storm still was raging. Nell had phoned them. Her family was delighted that she would not spend the holidays alone. 'You have wonderful colleagues.' had been the tenor. With this her family was certainly right. But still it was a strange situation. Before she could pore over this further, the doorbell rang. Eric came to pick her up.

"Merry Christmas, Nell! Wow, you look great!"

Nell was wearing a simple short dress and a pair of boots just as simple. This simplicity emphasized her sassy hairstyle and the bright color of her hair. "Thank you, Eric. Merry Christmas to you, too." She smiled. "You look strange, but I like it."

To mark the occasion Eric had managed to swap his surfer outfit against a pair of jeans, a simple button-down shirt and sport shoes. Nell's compliment embarrassed him and so he drove off quickly.

…

Somewhat hesitantly Eric and Nell went to the brightly lit house. They could hear music and laughter. After a brief look at Nell, Eric rang the bell.

"Merry Christmas! Nice that you are here. Come in." A smiling Jason opened the door to them. "Just go straight ahead, there you'll find the others. I quickly have to go back into the kitchen." And Jason was gone.

The picture that was offered to Nell and Eric was unique. In the garden Callen and Deeks played football against each other, either of them supported by one of the twins. The men let themselves knock down by the children and let them take away the ball again and again. All four laughed. Kensi made the referee and encouraged alternately one of the teams. Watching this scene Nell and Eric relaxed. When Joann came out of the kitchen a few minutes later and brought drinks, both stood with Kensi, laughed and shouted a lot of stupid comments to the men. Joann felt reassured and disappeared into the kitchen.

After unpacking their gifts in the morning with her father and grandfather, the twins now were very eager to play with all things. So they didn't miss their mother too much, the adults involved in the games. There was a lot of laughing. Nell had so much fun that she even forgot to miss her family. Deeks could give full scope to his hidden child. Kensi enjoyed spending Christmas with a family after so many years without. For Eric that was also a change which pleased him.

Callen stood a little apart and watched his friends and family. His family. Two small words and, however, thus considerably. Whatever had happened in his past, which secrets climbed around his origin, was not important now. He had a family that loved him and stood by him, whatever would happen. He would not stop working to uncover the secrets of his past. But there were clearly things, which were more important.

Joann went to Callen and snuggled up to him. "All right, G?"

Smiling, he gave her a kiss. "Yes, Little One, all right. Too bad that Carol can't be with us. She definitely will miss everything here."

"I am sure about that, G. Therefore Pops takes these many photos. So Carol can get a bit of it." Joann sighed. "I really hope that her father is feeling better soon." Then she gave Callen a strong hit with her elbow. "Don't call me 'Little one'!"

…

Joann carefully looked over the festive dinner table. Here she moved a glass and there she tugged on a napkin. Finally she was satisfied with everything and went back into the kitchen. "All done, Pops, we can eat."

"Then call together the hungry bunch." He smiled at his daughter. "I'll be right there with the turkey."

Joann went into the living room, where they were playing charades. Deeks was on the line. Everyone laughed at his contortions and shouted possible and impossible answers. With a smile Joann watched the hustle and bustle. Chloe finally found the solution. Joann took the chance.

"If anyone of you should be hungry, it's time to go into the dining room. Hey, watch out!"

Joann leaped aside to avoid being knocked over. Shaking her head, she followed the hungry bunch into the dining room. Full of expectation, everybody sat on their places. Joann held the door open for her father, who entered the room carrying a tray with a huge turkey. The other meals were already on the table and filled the room with a wonderful flavor.

Jason said grace. Scott handed him the carving, which earned him a raised eyebrow of his son.

"You're the host, so you cut the turkey." Scott did not permit any discussion, set the carving knife aside and sat down.

Finally, everyone had a piece of turkey on the plate. All helped themselves to the side dishes. The conversation was loud and cheerful. It was bantered a lot. Scott, Jason and Joann reaped much praise for the excellent food. It was a happy circle. Only over Jason's face every now and then a shadow moved. He missed his wife.

Eventually, Jason's cell phone rang. After looking at the screen he quickly left the dining room. It took a while before he returned. Attentively Joann looked at him, but her brother looked happy. So it could not have been bad news. Jason tried to draw the attention of his guests, but they were too busy with eating and talking. Finally, he let out a shrill whistle. Baffled everyone turned to him.

"Carol has just called. She wishes you all a Merry Christmas. She also had good news. Her father will recover. He has weathered the worst." Jason looked at his children. "That means, you two monkeys, that Mom is back home tomorrow evening."

Beaming with joy, the twins fell around their father's neck.

"That's fantastic!" Scott patted his son on the shoulder and smiled.

Encouraged by the positive massage, the conversation became increasingly boisterous. When everyone was completely full up, Joann tried to shoo the guests into the living room, so she could clean up.

"No way! You have cooked, it's our turn now." Callen turned the tables. "Off on the couch with you. Come on!"

Chuckling, the three chefs obeyed Callen's instructions and took the children with them. In the kitchen, Callen and his colleagues quickly finished washing up and cleaning up. The conversation was still cheerful, but a little quieter after the plentiful food. Even the children were not as excited as before. They fiddled peacefully with their gifts.

The more surprised everyone was when the doorbell rang. On Jason's inquiring look, Joann just shrugged helplessly her shoulders. All invited guests were on hand, no one more was expected. Curious Jason went to the door.

"Look, whom I brought!" Behind Jason four people entered the room.

The sight was truly astonishing. With big eyes the twins looked at the new guests. Surrounded by four large men a small woman stood, barely larger than the children.

"Hetty!" Stunned Callen looked at his boss.

Kensi jumped up and rushed to one of the men. "Nate! You're back and you are well!" Happily, she embraced the team psychologist.

"What are you doing here?" Joann was honestly amazed. "Didn't you wanted to celebrate with your family, Sam? And I thought, you're on Hawaii since yesterday, Ray?"

"Things never turn out the way you expect." Ray was a little embarrassed. "My flight was canceled. The machine still stands on Hawaii, it's broken. I've tried to get another flight, and therefore remained the whole night at the airport. I gave up this afternoon. Outside the airport I met Nate. We shared a taxi to the boatshed, because my car was at headquarters. Actually, someone should pick us up from the boatshed, but instead Hetty turned up."

"And when we arrived at headquarters, Sam has been sitting at his desk. Hallo, Jo, nice to see you." Nate clasped her into his arms.

"We missed you, Nate." Joann smiled warmly at Nate. "And I'm thrilled that you're here." Joann included Ray in her smile. "That goes for you, too, Ray. And what happened then?"

"Well, we chatted. Sam didn't tell us why he wasn't with his family. But none of us felt like celebrating Christmas at headquarters. Hetty finally suggested to come here." Ray hesitated. "I hope that's okay, Joann?"

"Of course." Jason approached them. "You all are a member of this family, so you're always welcome at our home." He smiled at the men. "How about some food? There is plenty left in the basket."

In the meantime Hetty had sat down to the twins. The two were amazed about an adult being not much bigger than they were. Quickly the three made friends.

Callen was a little off and chatted quietly with Sam. Joann was watching them, but held back. Except with Callen Sam talked to no one about his family. It certainly was not easy for him not to be there today.

Kensi linked arms with Nate and bombarded him with questions. Laughing, they went behind Jason and Ray to the kitchen.

Chloe jumped up, took Nell's hand and pulled her onto the sofa, where Hetty chatted with Jesse. Chloe thought it was great that today so many 'little people' were there. She had whispered that to her father before he went to the kitchen. She had whispered this so 'quietly', that everyone could understand her. Chuckling, the adults had taken notice of this information.

Eric strolled to Deeks and quickly both spoke about their favorite subject: surfing.

Smiling Joann looked at this scene. Here all the people were assembled, who meant everything to her. The only downer was the absence of Carol.

"I wish Carol could see that. She would enjoy it." Scott approached Joann and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, she loves it when the house is full of people." Joann clung to her father. "It really is not so surprising. Her family is huge. I sometimes think that she has more cousins than stars in the sky."

Scott laughed. "Probably she is related by blood only with half of them, but her family has the same attitude on this issue as we do."

"That's why she has accepted me so easily." Joann was a little pensive. Not everyone put up easily that she regarded Jason and Scott as her father and her brother.

Jason came out of the kitchen and joined the two. "Ray and Nate dig in, as if they had not eaten for one week. Kensi is already nibbling at something again. How does she do this?" He shook his head. "Good that we've cooked plenty." Then he looked over to Sam and Callen. "What about Sam?"

"I don't know. Maybe he is telling it to G. But I don't think we'll get to know." Joann saw Jason's puzzled look. "Oh, you wanted to know if he wants something to eat. No idea, but I think, if so, he will tell us."

A while later all sat together and talked vividly. While the adults were getting louder, the children were getting quieter.

"What's going on, you two? Are you tired?" Jason was smiling at the twins.

They shook their heads, but said nothing.

"Come on, tell me what's going on."

The twins hemmed and hawed. That all suddenly fell silent and looked expectantly at them, did not make it simpler for them.

"We didn't sing yet, Daddy." Chloe took heart at first.

"I don't understand, Chloe, what do you mean?"

The answer came from Jesse. "Did you forget it, Daddy? When all the gifts are unwrapped and everyone has had enough to eat, it's time to sing. That's what Mom always says. We always sing carols after dinner. Just not today."

"But I want to sing, Daddy, even if Mom is not here." With pleading eyes Chloe looked up to her father.

Jason had to swallow and then clasped his son and daughter firmly in his arms. "Of course, we'll sing. I'm sorry that I haven't thought about it." He took a deep breath. "What carol do you want to sing?"

Again the children hemmed and hawed. This time, Jesse broke the first ground. "But we want to sing along with everyone. Not just us and you."

"Mom says that everyone who is on hand under the tree has to sing." Chloe looked at the adults one after another.

Again silence fell. Helplessly Jason looked at his guests. He did not want to bring the colleagues and the boss of his sister in a quandary. To his amazement, Hetty seized the word.

"But, of course, we all sing with you. I will tell you a secret now: we love to sing. Sometimes, when we had a tough day, we all sing together, so we feel better. Which Christmas carol do you want to sing?"

"Good, that Hetty didn't mention the whiskey, which helps us when singing.", Callen whispered in Joann's ear.

She softly laughed while she threw a grateful glance to Hetty.

Jesse and Chloe discussed excitedly, but could not reach an agreement. Meanwhile, Hetty looked into the faces of her team, but she had not to worry. Everyone smiled, everyone wanted to rejoice the children and see them happy. Hetty finally broke the never-ending discussion of the twins.

"What do you think about the following idea: each of us chooses a song and we sing them all." Asking Hetty looked at the twins.

They seized upon this idea. "Daddy, you begin."

"What about Mom's favorite song, 'Santa Claus is coming to town'?" Jason got up and searched in the CD rack.

Scott also got up and left the living room briefly. When he returned he was holding a video camera in his hand. "Chloe, Jesse, what do you think, if we make a shot of our concert and show it to your mother when she is back tomorrow?"

The bright eyes of the children were answer enough. Jason finally found the right CD and put it on. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yes!" Smiling faces looked at Jason.

The atmosphere was incredible. Everybody sang along enthusiastically, teased each other for the offered performance and had a blast.

Joann could hardly believe it. The Christmas holidays had begun as an only disaster: a flood, vermin extermination, snowstorms, a defective airplane, and a heart attack. Now the Christmas season ended with a joint celebration and happy people.

If that was not a Christmas miracle.

13


End file.
